Sonic Blade
by Rider Paladin
Summary: Beyblade/Sonic X-over. The BBA and BEGA are both exploring the combat applications of Beyblade. Enter the BBA's chief combat blader Jing and BEGA's chief combat blader Tala!


"Sonic Blade"

Chapter 1: "Kitsune"

Disclaimer: Beyblade and the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise are not mine. Beyblade is licensed to Jetix and Sonic belongs to Nintendo, Archie Comics, and 4Kids Entertainment. I make no money from this crossover whatsoever and my only profit is deep emotional satisfaction.

Author's note: I've had this in mind for a long time, but I've had issues coming up with the motivation to actually write this down. Alas, I made a promise to a friend that I'd do this before the end of 2007, but recovering from surgery delayed me. Hopefully, he likes this, and hopefully you like this, too. Enjoy.

* * *

"It's time," Hiro Granger said to himself.

He strapped on the bracer and looked at it. "Hard to believe that such a little thing can revolutionize Beyblading."

No more hesitation. He pressed a side button on the bracer. Immediately, a grid of light formed over his body, like some kind of bizarre exoskeleton. Microseconds later, a bodysuit formed over the exoskeleton, colored black with sleek leathery texture. Armor formed over the bodysuit, a metallic white breastplate and shoulder guards, along with metallic white wrist and ankle cuffs. A metallic white mask formed over the lower half of his face and his forehead, concealing all but his long blue hair and auburn eyes.

"I did it," Hiro murmured. "I did it!"

Suddenly, the suit electrified and Hiro collapsed, crying out in pain. He clenched his fists, struggling to impose his will over the suit. "Got to . . . keep it together . . ."

He tried to stand, but the pain forced him back down. Finally, the suit shut down, leaving Hiro in his normal clothes. "Damn it!" he swore.

"Hiro!" a gentlemanly voice shouted, entering Hiro's lab. It was Mr. Dickenson, the head of the Beyblading Association. "Are you all right?"

"I am, but I can't say the same for the suit," Hiro replied. "I couldn't sync with it."

"That's all right," Mr. Dickenson said.

"No, it isn't, Mr. Dickenson," Hiro retorted sadly. "We have no idea how far BEGA has gotten on its own projects."

"Fortunately, there's someone I've brought in, someone who might be able to help us."

"Who?"

"Me," a young voice answered.

Hiro looked to the source of the voice. "Huh?"

* * *

Two weeks later, a plane landed in the city airport and its passengers stepped out, including five young boys and one much older man. The tallest was a hard-eyed boy with blue tooth-like markings on his cheeks and two-toned hair, dark blue in the back and blue-gray in the front. The next was a boy with golden eyes and purple-highlighted black hair tied in an impossibly long ponytail. The third was a smaller blond boy wearing a blue T-shirt with a large green star emblazoned. The fourth was a yellow-clad boy with a backward baseball cap over long blue hair tied back in a ponytail. The fifth was a small brunet boy with his hair obscuring his eyes and carrying a laptop. The older man had long gray hair, a white mustache, and a perennial twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, everybody!" the cap-wearing boy shouted. "The Bladebreakers are here!"

"Shut up, Tyson," the hard-eyed boy with the tooth-like markings grumbled, minus any real annoyance or malice.

"Aw, come on, Kai," Tyson answered. "We're here for the tournament, so we ought to have fun. I wanna see what this city calls fine dining."

"You're gonna make yourself sick if you pig out again," the laptop carrier remarked.

"Don't worry, Kenny," Tyson replied. "It'll all be fine."

"Is this really the town where that talking hedgehog lives?" the star-shirted boy asked.

"Yeah," the golden-eyed boy replied.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet him," the star-shirted boy mused.

"Maybe he's a fan of Beyblading," Tyson suggested.

"I hear that doggone hedgehog is really fast with his flippers," the old man remarked jubilantly.

"That's why he's called Sonic," the golden-eyed boy said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Kenny remarked.

"He should try rhyming with me," the old man suggested. "We'll see how fast he is."

"Grandpa, no one wants to hear you rap," Tyson grumbled.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Tyson's grandfather answered.

"_Well, I for one would be pleasantly entertained if you started rapping,_" Dizzy, Kenny's bit-beast, replied from within Kenny's laptop.

"Yo, diggity!" Tyson's grandfather shouted. "Thanks."

Unbeknownst to the six, they were being watched by the mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman, chief enemy of Sonic and company. There was an expression of mad glee on his face. "They're finally here! Time to test my new weapon!"

Behind him, obscured by refracted light, was a giant mechanical beast. "Go forth, my creature!" Eggman shouted. "Go forth and destroy!"

The Bladebreakers and Tyson's grandfather were on their way to their hotel via special transport when a sonic boom could be heard. Tyson stuck his head out the window to look at what had caused it and saw something he really wasn't expecting. Specifically, it was a metal dragon resembling his bit-beast Dragoon, only . . . it was flying after them.

"What the heck?" Tyson uttered.

"What is it, Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"It's Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "Only metal!"

"Step on it, dude!" Tyson's grandfather shouted to the driver, who was all too eager to cooperate. The metal dragon wasn't deterred; it continued to pursue the Bladebreakers with a single-minded vengeance.

"Ok, that's enough running!" Tyson shouted. He pulled himself onto the roof of the car through the open window, carrying his Beyblade launcher, and struggled to stay upright. "This isn't as easy as they make it look in the movies!"

"Tyson, get back in here!" the golden-eyed boy shouted.

"Can't, Ray!" Tyson replied. He pointed his launcher at the metal dragon and was about to fire his Beyblade when he saw another Beyblade flying at the metal dragon. The whirring blades slashed the metal dragon and the Beyblade landed on the street, agilely skirting the cars around it. Its bit-chip glowed and the unique spirit of the Beyblade was unleashed . . . a dragon, so much like Dragoon, only colored silver and red.

The metal dragon roared in rage upon seeing its opponent. "Chaos Dragoon!" a deep voice shouted. "Anarchy Tornado!"

Chaos Dragoon, if indeed that was what the silver-and-red bit-beast was called, threw itself into a high-speed spinning attack that generated near-gale force winds. Those winds battered the metal dragon, along with making walking difficult for any passersby.

Tyson looked up to see his "rescuer," speeding down rooftops to keep up with the dragons. It was a figure garbed in leathery black with metallic white armor over his chest, shoulders, wrists, and ankles. His face was concealed by a white mask that covered his nose, mouth, and forehead, leaving only his eyes and fox-like ears exposed. A bushy tail that ended in a definite point protruded from the figure's backside.

"Who the heck are you?!" Tyson asked.

"The blader to best all bladers!" the figure declared in a deep voice. "Huli Lung Jing!"

"You're rather tiny for someone with such a deep voice!" Tyson remarked.

"I am what I am!" Jing shouted.

The metal Dragoon roared in anger and breathed molten energy at Chaos Dragoon, who dodged and retaliated, at Jing's instruction, with a "Pandemonium Twister." The Pandemonium Twister threw anything that wasn't bolted down at Metal Dragoon and, to Tyson's surprise, Jing landed the finishing blow with a sword, slicing Metal Dragoon in half.

"What was _that?_" Tyson asked, watching Chaos Dragoon dematerialize into the bit-chip of Jing's Beyblade.

"Chaos Dragoon," Jing replied.

"I meant the sword."

"Oh, that. It's my launcher."

"You made a launcher that looks like a sword?!"

"No, the launcher _is_ a sword. Nice meeting you, Tyson. I look forward to battling you one day." With a smoke bomb thrown onto the ground, Jing vanished.

Tyson, with nothing else to do, pulled himself back into the special transport, where his fellow bladers were scowling at him. "Don't ever do that again," Kenny said. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm ok," Tyson replied. "Don't worry about me."

"Your Dragoon was pimp-slapping that fool!" Tyson's grandfather shouted. "Slamming job!"

"Actually, it wasn't my Dragoon," Tyson amended. "It was someone else. A masked blader calling himself Huli Lung Jing."

"Weird name," Max remarked.

"He was pretty small, but he was strong enough to slice that metal Dragoon with just a sword," Tyson replied.

"A sword?" Ray repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Tyson answered. "He said it was his Beyblade launcher."

"_Sounds pretty interesting,_" Dizzy remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman was shouting at the screen in a rage. "Who is this fox that thinks he can interfere with me?! _Who is he?!_"

"Clearly, he's one of the BBA's blade warriors," a tall man with slicked purple hair and red-eyed goggles remarked. "Fortunately, that's why I entered into this contract with you. To develop our own blade warriors. How is the progress on our test subject?"

"Tala?" Eggman filled in. "His body is adapting to the augmentations very well."

"When do you think he'll be ready?" the tall man, Boris, asked.

"Soon." Eggman chuckled evilly. "Very soon."

* * *

Back in the city, the Bladebreakers had arrived without further incident at their hotel room, only for some of them to split off to check out the sights. Along the way, Tyson spotted a blue blur running past him. "Holy . . . ! That's Sonic!"

* * *

End Notes: I'm gonna end this first chapter here. In the second chapter, Tyson will meet Sonic and friends and we will see more of the next generation of Beyblading. In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this first chapter.


End file.
